Fighting for Tomorrow
by Alex Edwards
Summary: After earning his eighth Gym Badge, Calem finds Team Flare up to their old scheme. This time, however, his faith in his Pokemon and those around him will be tested in ways he never thought possible.


Chapter One

Flames and shrill screams.

That's all Calem could see and hear while running through Route 20 for the second time, only this time, it was with urgency.

Calem had just finished earning his eighth Gym badge when someone ran in stating that the forest was on fire. The man also mentioned that a large group of suspicious people wearing red suits had entered Snowbelle City and went into the forest earlier that evening. Calem quickly ran out of the Gym, hoping to stop whatever scheme Team Flare was hatching.

Various Pokémon scattered around the forest, trying to escape the flames. Their frightened expressions made Calem run even faster. He knew that Team Flare was up to no good, but this level of destruction was uncanny, even for them. Besides, he thought that the team disbanded after Lynsandre's death in their headquarters. The ultimate weapon had been destroyed, ending their plans to create a new world for themselves. What could Team Flare possibly want in the Pokémon village? _Guess I'll find out soon enough, _he thought.

Knowing exactly where to go, it took no time at all for Calem to reach his destination. The vast field of flowers that harbored many Pokémon now laid bare, save for two Team Flare grunts, one male, the other female, talking to each other. Calem walked briskly toward them, one of his Pokeballs in hand. The Team Flare grunts looked in his direction and moved into a defensive position.

"You again?!" the male grunted exclaimed. "Don't you know when to give up, kid?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Calem replied.

The male grunt went for his belt, but the female said, "No. Our orders were to not engage if he showed up." The female looked at Calem and said, "Our leader is waiting for you at the top of the waterfall." Her mouth moved to a wicked smile. "But I would turn back if I were you. You have no chance of winning this time, boy."

Calem's eyes narrowed, taking in what the woman said. Leader? What person would continue to lead Team Flare through this meaningless charade? Calem quickly ran pass the grunts and headed for the river. Aiming for the water, he called out the Blastoise he received in Lumiose City as a Squirtle. Calem climbed on Blastoise's back and said, "Take us up the waterfall."

Blastoise glided through the water and rocketed straight up the bank. As Calem moved toward the ground and called his Pokémon back, he heard a cry that made his skin crawl. It sounded like a ferocious growl mixed with a shrill cry. Calem's body started to shake, and the voice that came to his head confirmed his worst fear.

_It's him,_ Xerneas communicated to Calem's mind from her Pokeball. _My long-lost rival, Yveltal._

Calem had caught Xerneas at Team Flare's hideout after he fought his way to the bottom of the base. After sensing his will to preserve the world he lived in, Xerneas awakened and battled him and his Pokémon to test his strength and will. Afterwards, she lent him her power throughout the continuation of his journey.

_Hurry! _Xerneas said to Calem, who was starting to breathe irregularly. _If we don't reach Team Flare now, Yveltal will be used for whatever goal they have in mind._

Calem exhaled loudly and gave himself a mental shake. _Thanks, Xerneas_, he replied back and ran toward the direction of the cry they heard. He ran up a steep hill and saw several Team Flare members looking toward a large, black cocoon. And it seemed that the cocoon was rocking. As Calem got closer, he saw a man in the midst of the group wearing a long red coat and a girl beside him wearing a familiar dress. But Calem didn't get to take a better look because at that moment, the cocoon gave off a harsh red light and engulfed the hill. Left in its place was Yveltal, a giant red and black bird similar to a vulture. Its sky blue eyes looked straight at the group and cried out again, shaking the ground around him. Then, it took to the air and hovered.

As Calem gazed upon Yveltal, he heard the man in the midst say, "Behold! The Pokémon that will bring forth the new world for us all" Calem looked more closely at the man, for he knew he had heard his voice before. Then the man turned toward the girl and said, "Now, Serena, do your duty."

Calem's eyes bulged wide. "Serena?!" he cried out.

The group looked in his direction, including the girl and the man. Sure enough, the girl looking back at Calem with a mixture of shock and sadness was Serena. But the man next to her blew Calem's mind completely. His hair going this way and that, Professor Sycamore smiled at the bewildered boy. But the smile the professor was giving set Calem on edge.

"So you've arrived," Sycamore said. "I had a feeling you'd come around." He then turned back to Yveltal. "Beautiful, isn't he? All the paintings and descriptions in the world don't compare to the real thing."

"What's going on, Sycamore?" Calem asked harshly. "Why are you and Serena with Team Flare?"

Sycamore looked over his shoulder and replied, "If we had more time, I would tell you. Unfortunately, we're on a tight schedule. Serena?"

Serena looked back toward Yveltal and took a purple Pokeball out of her bag. Knowing exactly what it was, Calem yelled, "Serena, no! Don't!" But Serena threw the Master Ball as hard as she could and watched as it struck Yveltal, causing the dark legend to disappear inside. It landed on the ground and shook a few times, but finally gave a loud click.

The group cheered with joy, praising Sycamore and Serena for their glorious capture. Calem grabbed Xerneas's Pokeball and held it in his hand. "What do you plan to do with Yveltal?" he asked.

Sycamore turned to Calem and walked slowly toward him as Serena went for the Master Ball. "What we originally planned to do with Xerneas. Create a new world for Team Flare to enjoy."

"But the ultimate weapon is—"

"Destroyed, yes," Sycamore claimed while chuckling to himself. "There are other ways of reaching our goal." Sycamore then looked toward the sky, hearing several helicopters coming closer. Reaching into his pocket, he said, "But I can't let you do as you please this time."

Before Calem could give a retort, Sycamore snapped his fingers and two grunts grabbed Calem by the arms, holding him in place. Calem moved frantically, but couldn't loosen their grip. Sycamore pulled out a long syringe filled with a dark purple liquid. Without hesitation, he rolled up the sleeve of Calem's white zipped shirt and stuck the syringe into his arm. Calem screamed loudly as the liquid being pressed into his arm felt like a fully lit stove. After the shot was taken, Sycamore pulled out the needle and the grunts let Calem go, causing him to collapse on the ground. Grabbing his arm that was still on fire, Calem growled, "What did you do?"

"Placed poison in you," Sycamore said with a frown on his face. "I wish our last meeting didn't have to end like this, but I have no choice. In order to win, you'll have to be out of the picture." The helicopters now hovered around the field and dropped ladders for the group. "Goodbye, Calem," Sycamore sighed as he started for the ladders.

But Calem saw Serena looking at him from a distance and wasn't ready to give up. He threw Xerneas's Pokeball and she came out with an angry cry. Chesnaught, Calem's first Pokémon, also came out and stared down the group with indignation. Sycamore sighed and snapped his fingers again, pointing at Calem's Pokémon. The Team Flare grunts threw several Pokeballs and released several Poison-type Pokémon and gave them orders to use Poison-type moves. Xerneas and Chesnaught dodged and fought many of them off with Psychic and Hammer Arm, but a Beedrill and Crobat managed to attack them from behind and both went down after getting hit with wave after wave of Poison attacks.

"Enough!" Sycamore cried. "Leave them to remember their last moments in this world." And with that, him, Serena, and the grunts climbed up to the helicopters and flew away into the smoke-filled air. Calem tried to get up, but his body was already filling the effects of the poison. He looked over at Chesnaught and Xerneas and did his best to try and find some healing items in his bag. However, his strength left him and he blacked out, hearing only Chesnaught and Xerneas's panicked cries before descending into darkness.


End file.
